


Puddles

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarina was the 5th place winner in my fanfic giveaway! Sarina requested a modern AU with Southington and Wash babysitting and playing with human!Junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarinalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinalina/gifts).



“Here, can you watch him for a few hours? I had something come up with work. Something about my keys being the only thing that can save my team. I don’t know. It’s a freaking Saturday and they’re interrupting our plans to go to the zoo. Please?” Tucker pleaded, dark brown eyes wibbling with fake tears as he begged his friend.

“I… what do you even do with a six year old? I don’t have kids, Tucker. What would I even feed him?” Wash shot him a confused look, more concerned than anything.

“He and I usually watch cartoons. You can also have him read to you so he can get better with his books. He’s getting so good. I think I have some selfies of us reading from yesterday.” Tucker started to dive into the photo gallery on his phone and shoved it in Wash’s face to show him reading with the small child.

“Dude, I believe you. You show me pictures of him every day. He’s currently clinging to my leg as you talk about him with that big grin with those two missing teeth. We hang out at least three times a week. I know what your kid looks like and what he’s capable of.” Junior unwound himself from Wash’s maroon pant leg, pulled on the skinny jeans enough to stand back up, and yanked on his hand.

“Uncle Wash, please? I promise to be good. Daddy’s office is so _boring_.” The small child rolled his eyes, and Wash stifled a laugh. He hid his mouth behind his hand and patted the little boy on the head.

“Well, with an argument like that,” Wash started, letting out a huff with his laugh, “okay yeah, I’ll watch him.”

“Great! I figure we can reschedule the zoo to tomorrow or something, if you’re still able, Wash.” Tucker pulled on his jacket and headed out the door. “I’ll be back in a few hours!” Wash and Junior waved as Tucker left.

“I wanna go see the giraffes, Uncle Wash. Can we go see the giraffes?” Junior yanked on his hand again to pull him toward the door.

“Tomorrow, buddy. You heard what your dad said. He has work stuff to deal with today, then we can go tomorrow. Do you want to watch cartoons?” Wash reached for the remote as the little boy shook his head.

“No!” The little boy’s smile almost broke his face and his brown face wrinkled in excitement from smiling so hard.

“It’s too early for lunch. What do you want to do, little guy?” Wash crouched down to the small child, making himself eye level with him.

“I wanna play at the park!” Junior jumped excitedly as he bounced in a small circle. Wash looked out the window and checked the weather application on his phone. _Good chance to rain today. Better not._

“It’s supposed to rain, buddy. I don’t think your daddy wants you to catch cold, ya know?”

 “The park, Uncle Wash, the park!” the small boy shouted, still jumping up and down.

“Okay, okay, the park, the park.” Wash stood back up and followed the little boy who had run to his room to get his jacket. “Make sure to get the rain jacket, buddy. There might be puddles today.”

“Puddles?!” the small child’s eyes sparkled with wonder. “I want to jump in the puddles, Uncle Wash.” He crawled to dig through his closet, searching for his rain boots that matched his raincoat. Wash chuckled as the small child dressed himself and he pulled on his jacket, waiting by the door. Junior ran up, almost tripping where his boots caught the carpet as he plodded up. “Ready to go!”

“Yes you are, little guy.” Wash held his hand out to him so they could stick together on the short walk to the park a block away. Wash made sure to grab his umbrella just in case it started pouring on them. “Come on, let’s go.”

\---

“Junior, no no no!” Wash held his hands up as the little boy splashed in another puddle left behind by the rain from the day before. He did his best to jump out of the way, managing to save his obsecure, yellow, cartoon t-shirt from being splashed, but his worn sky blue canvas shoes weren’t so lucky. Wash kicked his feet, desperate to shake away some of the wetness that squished in his socks. He zipped up his jacket and tried as carefully as he could to extract the gleeful child from the muddy puddle.

“Uncle Wash, come play with me in the puddle!” Junior flailed wildly once Wash picked him up and set him on the grass next to the puddle. “My toes are squishy now. Are your toes squishy?”

“Yes Junior, my toes are squishy.” He knew the child meant no harm, but Wash figured the pair should head back home so as not to catch cold from the chilled air and the wet clothing. Wash looked around the park, spying several others still out as the darkened clouds had slowly rolled in over the last hour. A blonde woman and her small, golden puppy. A redheaded woman standing next to a man who looked better suited at a frat house, talking as they jogged through. A tall brunette man running along with his equally large spotted Great Dane. Each of them paying more attention to their own lives than him stuggling with the small child in front of him that refused to go home and get cleaned up before his dad arrived back from work.

“Look Uncle Wash, puppy!” The blonde woman got closer and Junior took off again. He ran straight up to the puppy, falling back on his butt when the dog that was about as big as he was locked him down and covered his face in cute puppy kisses. The woman tried to pull her dog back.

“Theta! No. Get off the kid!” Her blonde hair flew around her face as she finally got the dog back. She scowled at the dumb expression on his face as he stared up at her once she got him to heel. Wash helped Junior up, holding him back from running toward the dog again.

“Sorry about that,” Wash apologized, not looking up as he tried to brush Junior clean, “Tucker is going to have a field day. We should get you home so I can give you a bath.”

“You babysitting too, huh?” The woman settled her hand on her hip as she looked him up and down. “Either that…”

“Huh, what? Yeah, babysitting. This is Junior. He’s the son of my best friend. People call me Wash.” He extended his hand after he pulled Junior up, holding the little guy up with one arm.

“I’m Erika,” she responded and took his hand in hers, shaking it slowly. “People call me South though.”

“Any reason why?” Wash raised an eyebrow at the statement, doing his best to ignore Junior trying to get down to play with the puppy who was all too excited to play with him.

“Things just tend to go _south_ around me. I mean, look at you, the kid, and the dog.” She flashed him a grin as Junior wiggled, trying harder to get down. Wash let go of her hand and hoisted Junior back up, ignoring the small noises of protest from the child.

Junior giggled as the rain started a few moments later, and Wash set the child down to be able to open the umbrella. Junior hugged the puppy and Theta wiggled excitedly as he sat next to Erika, tail thumped over and over hard against the ground.

“Here here here.” Wash motioned for her to get under the umbrella, blushing as she practically pushed herself against his chest to get under the small umbrella. Junior looked up at the two of them, his hand patted against Tetha’s head over and over as the dog’s tongue lolled out. Her being so close to him made him shy, especially after just meeting her and the dog, but he couldn’t get over how beautiful she was.

“Daddy makes that face too when he wants to kiss a lady,” Junior chirped and Wash’s face reddened further, looking away from Erika.

“Does he now, little boy?” Erika looked down at the little boy as he nodded quickly, and her expression softened.

“Are you going to kiss her, Uncle Wash?” Junior asked, giggling as Theta licked and tickled the side of his face.

“I mean, she’s pretty, butyou don’t have to if you don--” Wash didn’t finish his sentence before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Her lips tasted like the rain that had been falling on them, crisp and sweet.

“Ewwwww,” Junior let out, covering his eyes to get away from having to look at the adults. Wash pulled away from her first, surprised by the boldness. She quickly pulled out a pen, scribbled her number on a scrap of paper she found on her pocket, and shoved it in his hand. She skipped off with Theta the moment the rain stopped.

“Call me for coffee sometime,” she called back as she left, leaving him stunned as he stared at the number in his hand.

\---

Wash and Junior made their way back home not long after and Wash was still in shock. Tucker came home just as Junior had run away from Wash after his bath, giggling and wrapped in a towel as he hid behind his father’s legs. Wash hadn’t bothered to change just yet considering his had just gotten Junior done with his bath.

“So how was it?” Tucker asked and picked up his son, cuddling his face and kissing the little boy’s cheeks.

“Uncle Wash has cooties!” Junior called out, hiding his face behind Tucker’s dreads. Tucker turned to stare at him.

“Cooties?”

“Okay, let me explain.”


End file.
